Family
by per mare
Summary: "I've got a Weasley jumper," Scorpius said giddily, almost to himself. "My very own Weasley jumper."


**My eighth fic for littlerose13writes's 12 Days of Shipmas! The prompt for day 8 is "Christmas jumpers" :)**

* * *

 _Add four porcupine quills. Stir counter-clockwise until the potion turns orange. Add the powdered ginger root, then heat the cauldron until the potion turns red…_

"Thank you again, Albus. I'd make it myself, but the food…"

Albus smiled up at his grandmother. He was sitting cross-legged on the Burrow's kitchen floor, surrounded by potion ingredients and thoroughly enjoying himself. "It's okay, Gran, I don't mind. And I've made too much for one person, so you can store the rest."

"That's wonderful, dear." Molly patted him lightly on the head, keeping an eye on a self-stirring saucepan that contained cranberry sauce. "I'll make you some extra mince pies that you can take home. Would you and Hugo like some too, Rose?"

"Yes, please," Rose said brightly, finally tearing her eyes away from the bubbling potion. However, as soon as their grandmother turned around to continue preparing dinner, she went back to watching Albus's every move like a hawk. Albus wished she'd stop.

"It's Pepper-Up, Rose, not Felix Felicis," he said dryly. He could brew it with his eyes closed, but he got the feeling that attempting this in front of Rose wouldn't go down well. And he didn't want to risk messing up, either; poor Hugo had been unlucky enough to get sick on Christmas Day, he didn't need to top it all off with a trip to St Mungo's for ingesting a dodgy potion.

"I just want to make sure you get it right," Rose said defensively.

"Remind me who got an Outstanding in their Potions O.W.L again?" Albus pretended to mull this over as he stirred the potion, clockwise this time. "Was it… _me_?"

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Just don't poison my brother, Al."

Albus snorted. Pepper-Up Potion was hardly a challenge, but of course Rose wouldn't even trust Glover Hipworth himself with it. The only reason why she wasn't preparing it herself was that Albus had offered first, keen to get away from the crowded living room and have something to occupy himself with until the Malfoys arrived.

"Could you _please_ stop staring? Because it really isn't helping."

"No."

"Can you leave, then? Tell Aunt Hermione it's almost ready."

"Love you too, Al."

With one last warning look at Albus and his potion, Rose stood up and left. Albus got to enjoy the peace and quiet for exactly two minutes before Harry strolled in.

"D'you need any help, Molly?" he asked.

"Oh, for goodness's sake, Harry, sit _down_ –"

"You say the exact same thing every year and it never works," Harry said, grinning. "I'll just start peeling the potatoes, shall I?"

He passed by Albus's little potions station on his way to the sink and paused before kneeling down next to his son. "How's the Pepper-Up, Al?"

"It needs a few more minutes." Albus gave him a quick smile before looking down at the cauldron. He usually liked to keep his potioning private. he knew he was good at it, so there was nothing to feel embarrassed about, but it was still his _thing_ : what he liked best, what he wanted to do with his life. He didn't like sharing it.

He felt his father rest a hand on his shoulder and allowed himself to lean into his touch, just a little bit.

"And how are _you_?" Harry asked gently. "You've been very quiet."

"I'm fine." And he was. Sort of.

Harry saw right through him. "You don't have to be nervous, you know. Everyone loves Scorpius, and we're happy for you both," he said.

Deep down, Albus knew that was true. Scorpius had already visited the Burrow once before and charmed every single Weasley, because it was impossible to _not_ like him, but that had been a year ago. Things were very different now. Last year, Scorpius had been Albus's best friend. He still was, of course, but now he had the additional title of Boyfriend, complete with capital letter, and that changed matters. Albus couldn't let go of the irrational, childish fear that this would somehow estrange him from his family again, just like being Sorted into Slytherin had done. Not because Scorpius was a _boy_ , obviously, but because he was a Malfoy. And he wasn't the only Malfoy who'd be visiting the Burrow that day.

"Do you think it was a good idea to invite Mr Malfoy too?" He stared intently at the curling fumes, hugging his knees to his chest. The potion needed to simmer for a few minutes, and then it would be ready.

Harry shifted at his side. "Is that what's worrying you?" he asked, sounding surprised. "We get along fine with Draco now."

"Uncle Ron doesn't like him much."

Harry laughed. "Uncle Ron will be on his best behaviour. And so will James, for that matter. No teasing."

Albus looked up hopefully. "No teasing ever again?"

"Well…" Harry hesitated. "Until tomorrow, at least."

Albus supposed that was better than nothing.

After pouring the Pepper-Up Potion into various little flasks, running upstairs to his mum's old room and giving one to a red-nosed Hugo, who downed it in one go and thanked him just as steam began to pour out of his ears, Albus returned to the kitchen. His eyes kept darting from the clock to the fireplace, and the knowing smiles of his father and grandmother told him he wasn't being as sneaky as he thought.

Suddenly, there was a flash of green, the sound of roaring fire, and then Scorpius was there, dusting off the ash from his cloak and platinum hair and looking around eagerly. Their eyes met, and Albus barely had a second to appreciate just how lovely he was and how much he'd missed him before Scorpius launched himself at him with the force of a small cannonball.

The collision probably hurt a bit, especially since Albus had the vague impression that his back had slammed into the wall, but he didn't notice a thing. All of his attention was on his dusty, adorable boyfriend, who was hugging him so tightly they were swaying on the spot. He didn't hesitate to return the embrace. They'd last seen each other at King's Cross barely a week ago, but Albus had discovered that days without Scorpius tended to be at least twice as long as regular days.

He didn't realise he was smiling until they separated, and he didn't stop.

Scorpius's stormy grey eyes were bright, full of that vibrant energy that never seemed to leave him, but they softened slightly as he gazed at Albus. With a casual tenderness that would have been unthinkable a year ago, Scorpius brushed his cheek with the back of his hand.

Albus felt himself go red, aware that they weren't alone, but pleased nonetheless. "Um–"

"You've got powdered ginger root on your face," Scorpius informed him, grinning. "And your hair's gone all damp and curly, and you've got that glint in your eye. Have you been potioning?"

They heard a chuckle and turned to look at their fathers. Albus hadn't heard Draco arrive, but there he was, as tall and imposing as ever. He'd forgone his usual black robes and chosen navy blue this time, but there was no getting rid of the stern, regal air he always carried with him.

"Hello, sir," he said nervously, aware that his hands were still resting against Scorpius's back, dangerously close to his waist.

If Draco noticed, he didn't care. "Just Draco is fine, Albus," he reminded him gently.

"Hi, Mr Potter and Mrs Weasley!" Scorpius said brightly. "Thank you for inviting us!"

"You're always welcome here, Scorpius, dear," Molly said warmly, sprinkling some salt into a boiling pot. "Harry, why don't you take their cloaks and hang them with the rest? And Albus, please show them to the living room."

Well, it was better to get this over with sooner rather than later.

The Potters, Uncle Ron, Rose, Teddy and Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina… They were all there, sitting on the sofas, chairs and carpeted floor, playing games of chess or Exploding Snap, and they all stared as Albus appeared with two Malfoys at his side.

Albus had learnt to deal with a great number of things over the years, but staring was not one of them. He felt his entire body tense and wished he could walk away, hide beneath his dad's Invisibility Cloak or simply Disapparate.

 _Tap, tap, tap_.

Scorpius was drumming his fingers against the back of Albus's hand – his own discreet way of asking if it was okay to hold it. Albus laced their fingers together and squeezed. He glanced at Draco. He was too stony-faced, too cautious. Albus hadn't expected a warm welcome for him, exactly, but not such a long, awkward silence, either.

To everyone's surprise, it was Ron who broke it and approached Draco first.

"I see you've still got that ridiculous ponytail, Malfoy," he said casually.

"And I see you haven't got rid of that ghastly vest, Weasley," Draco shot back without missing a beat.

They stared at each other for a long moment, so long that Albus began to wonder who would draw his wand first, but eventually Ron's face cracked into a smile. He clapped a bewildered Draco on the shoulder and said, "Good to know you're still a posh git. D'you want some elderflower wine?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Draco said courteously, smiling in spite of himself.

And just like that, Albus found himself sandwiched between the two Malfoys on the sofa. Teddy wandered over with Victoire and winked at him before sitting down on Draco's other side. They made an odd pair, one turquoise-haired and relaxed, the other stiff and composed.

"Good to see you, cousin," Teddy said breezily.

Draco nodded at him. "Likewise. How is Andromeda?"

The morning went on. Draco's posture relaxed as he talked to Teddy, then to a curious Victoire who had a full conversation with him in French while everyone stared in astonishment. Albus would have liked to have Scorpius all to himself, but that was impossible; Weasley after Weasley stopped by to say hello, to ask about school, to comment on his last spectacular win for the Slytherin Quidditch team. He and Albus held hands through it all, and the only responses they got were smiles and the occasional wink. Scorpius seemed flattered by the attention, but also slightly overwhelmed, so after a while Albus quietly suggested they go over to the armchairs by the window, where it would be quieter.

"I love your family," Scorpius said happily once they'd managed to squeeze themselves onto the same armchair.

"They're loud," Albus muttered, snuggling against him.

"But you're never bored, are you? There's always someone to talk to, and everyone cares about you, and you've got your own place in this big, wonderful group of people. That's nice, isn't it?"

"I suppose." To someone like Scorpius, who'd only had his parents and grandparents while growing up, it was probably exciting. Albus pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "Having you here is nicer, though."

They sat there, Scorpius holding Albus's hand and occasionally brushing his lips against his knuckles while Albus steadily went redder and redder. He wondered if anyone would notice if they went outside for a quick snog, but just after he'd had that brilliant idea, Molly appeared at the doorway, levitating several stacks of packages with her wand.

"Presents!" she announced. "Now that we're _all_ here…" She shot a half-accusing look at a mortified Uncle Percy, who'd arrived late for the first time in his life.

The content of the packages was no mystery. One by one, every single member of their ridiculously large family got their present, which was hastily unwrapped, and loud chatter filled the living room as everyone compared the colours and patterns of their jumpers.

"One for Albus…" Molly said distractedly, glancing at the label before handing Albus his package, which was wrapped in bright blue paper with a Hippogriff pattern. Scorpius nudged him, but Albus was focused on his grandmother. He'd sent her a letter to make sure, but had she really remembered…?

He needn't have worried.

With a sweet, motherly smile, Molly offered Scorpius his very own present. "And I think this one's for you, Scorpius."

Scorpius's eyes widened. "For _me_?" he said, startled. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course, dear." Molly exchanged a knowing look with Albus. "Everyone in the family gets a jumper. That's the rule."

Scorpius opened and closed his mouth a few times in an excellent imitation of a fish. After composing himself, he gave her a sunny smile, the kind that was so adorable it made you go all soft and gooey inside – that was what it did to Albus, anyway. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley!"

And he stood up and hugged her.

Molly let out a surprised little laugh, then patted him gently on the back, looking very pleased.

Albus grinned at the sight, but was distracted as one of the levitating packages zoomed away and landed in his grandfather's hands. Arthur had been talking to James's Muggle-born girlfriend, Vic, but now he stood up and made his way over to where the adults were sitting.

Albus held his breath.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," said Arthur, presenting the gift to the son of a man he'd despised for decades. He did it with a smile, and Arthur Weasley didn't have a dishonest bone in his body, so Albus knew he meant it.

Practically everyone was gaping.

"This is for me?" Draco asked, bewildered. Albus had never seen him so off-guard. "But I–"

"Scorpius is family," Arthur said. He'd taken an instant liking to Scorpius, mostly because they shared a similar interest in Muggle culture. "And I'm afraid that means you're one of us now, too. And that comes with certain perks." He nodded at the package.

"I… Thank you, Arthur," said Draco, still looking completely wrong-footed as he took the present in his hands. His eyes darted to Molly and Scorpius, who was watching the scene unfold with bated breath. "And you too, Molly. This is… very generous. And I apologise for–"

"That's water under the bridge, Draco," Arthur said kindly.

Draco bowed his head. There was a hint of pink in his cheeks as he looked down at his gift.

"You're supposed to open it, mate," Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, _thank you_ for your input, Potter," Draco said dryly.

Everyone laughed, and the tension broke. Scorpius plopped down next to Albus once again and began to unwrap his present as carefully as if the paper were made of gold. He pulled out a light blue jumper with a snowflake pattern, beamed at it, and hugged it to his chest.

"I've got a Weasley jumper," he said giddily, almost to himself. "My _very own_ Weasley jumper."

"Great, you can stop nicking mine now," Albus teased, starting to unwrap his own package.

"You love it when I wear your clothes," Scorpius countered. Then his eyes fell on Albus's jumper, and he lit up. "Ooooh, we match!"

The jumper was bottle green, but the pattern was exactly the same. "We're going to be one of _those_ couples, aren't we?" Albus didn't sound half as grumpy as he wanted to, but he didn't care.

"Yep!" Scorpius said cheerfully. He shot a pensive look at this jumper. "I'm putting it on," he announced. "Is there a bathroom or a spare room…?"

"Yeah, I'll show you."

Leaving the living room without attracting attention was impossible. Thankfully, the only people who did anything were Lily, who waggled her eyebrows at them, and James, who smirked. Albus didn't dare glance at where the adults were sitting for fear of meeting his dad's eyes – or worse, Draco's.

He led Scorpius to Uncle Bill's old room and held the door open for him, but Scorpius hesitated before going in. He was stroking the soft wool of his jumper, frowning slightly.

"Can I ask you something?" he said abruptly.

Albus wasn't expecting that. "Er – yeah, sure."

Scorpius shuffled his feet, then took a deep breath. "What your grandparents said… Do you really think that I… that I'm family?" he said quietly.

Albus stared at him, nonplussed. "Yes," he said slowly, sure that he was stating the obvious. But it clearly wasn't obvious to Scorpius.

"Really?" He seemed uncertain, as if he wanted this desperately and was afraid to hope for it because he thought Albus might snatch it away.

As if Albus would ever not give him what he wanted.

"Of course you are, Scorpius," he said, taking his hand. "What you said before, about having your own place in a big group of people… You have that. You belong here. You know that, right? You'll always have a place, whether you like it or not. And I'm not the only one who wants you to: Mum, Dad, James, Lily, Rose… They love you, you know? They already think of you as family, even though we're not…" His cheeks burned. "Well, you're not family _officially_ , but almost. Kind of. And they'd love it if you _were_. Which you could be. Someday. Maybe."

He looked down and decided to shut up before he dug himself into an even deeper hole.

"I think I'd like that," Scorpius said softly, ducking his head so he could meet Albus's eyes. "And I like _this_. Being a… an honorary Weasley."

Albus opened his mouth to reply, but–

"OI, LOVEBIRDS, YOU'VE GOT TO SET THE TABLE," James's voice boomed from downstairs.

"Well, welcome to the Weasley clan," Albus sighed. "Are you sure you want to stay?"

Scorpius smiled, and it was like watching the sun come out. "Forever, if you'll let me."

* * *

 **Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
